


Broken Surrender/deditionem contritum

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Bondage, Hux just have an all around good time, I Should Be Ashamed of Myself, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, PWP, Rape, Submission, all in good fun, bondge, but oddly, cigarette smoking Hux, dom!hux, everybody has a great time, for real, i am not, just another day in the Kylux trash compactor, just straight up gratuitous porn, like Kylo you are so fired inappropriate, like waaaaay inappropriate, noncon, really - Freeform, sub!Kylo, there is no plot here, things are kinda rapey, this fic is nothing but a burning garbage fire, unfortunately only two will remember what exactly went down, wine drinking Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren is forced to take on Hux's subordinates bound and gagged, front and back, and he loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Surrender/deditionem contritum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madfoot84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/gifts).



> This work is a gift. It was inspired by a fanart depicting Kylo Ren gagged and helpless which apparently my friend was quite taken with. Hopefully this work will make them stop spamming me with said fanart. Really I churned this out in a matter of a few hours and really didn't overthink things. Obviously there is no plot here. Just filth. So...if you choose to sully your eyeballs with this...thanks for reading.

Hux leaned back, taking a long drag on his cigarette as he admired his handiwork. 

Trussed in the center of the room was Ren. Like a beast on display, his pale skin glowed, illuminated by a single lamp overhead. He was bent at the waist with his wrists securely bound behind him held with sturdy cuffs. His legs were forced apart with the assistance of a bar attached to thick leather restraints clasped around his ankles. This arrangement allowed it so that Ren was spread wide…available and ready.   
While Hux enjoyed having Ren completely immobilized, on display like the fuck toy he was, the very best part of this situation was the cruel metal gag forcing Ren’s mouth wide open. It was attached with an array of straps to a thick, heavy collar which was fastened snug about his neck. Ren wouldn’t be able to close his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Not that he would want to. He was a good, obedient whore for Hux. 

Ren’s sides heaved with excitement, his thick hard cock jutting up against the flat of his stomach. 

A thin tendril of saliva was already working its way down Ren’s chin, gleaming in the light.

Hux didn’t need to be Force sensitive to feel Ren’s excitement. The Knight was practically vibrating, every muscle quivering in anticipation of what was to come. He loved playing this game every bit as much as Hux did. Perhaps more. Acting as if he were helpless, completely surrendering to Hux’s whims. It was a delicious diversion for him. 

Hux took another long drag of his cigarette and as he exhaled a thin curl of smoke, nodded to Ren.

It was time.

On an unseen signal, one by one Hux’s fellow officers filed in, six in all. Hux had lured a chosen few to this room under the premise of a security debriefing. As soon as the men passed through the doorway, however, their free will was no longer their own. Ren had them all under his control. He probed deep…stripping them down to their baser instincts. Removing inhibitions. Tapping into their darkest, most carnal desires. 

They no longer were civilized men.

As of right now they were nothing more than mindless beasts. Puppets acting under Ren’s control. 

As soon as they saw the Knight spread for them, helpless with mouth agape and ass open to them, they began to disrobe, eyes alight with lust. 

Hux merely smiled and got comfortable in his chair. He had taken the liberty of removing his uniform’s jacket and was now clad in just an undershirt and his pants. He had made sure he prepared the room beforehand with a decanter of his favorite wine. 

He picked up his waiting glass of wine and took a long sip before ordering, “Use him. Do what you will. Fill him up.” 

As Hux watched his men eagerly take their positions, Hux was sure deep down there was a part of them that would very much enjoy this, if they could remember it. It was no secret Ren was feared (and somewhat loathed) by most of the crew. 

Once Hux gave his command, one by one the officers took their turn. Ramming engorged cocks into Ren’s gaping mouth. Grunting hard as they fucked his ass. 

As one cock was drained, sliding spent from the chosen orifice trailing streamers of cum, another appeared to take its place. Ren’s pale flesh flared with angry red streaks as the men grasped and clawed at the tender flesh for purchase as they rammed mercilessly into him again and again, front and back. 

Hux sat quietly, patiently observing as he sipped his wine and finished his cigarette. All the while his own cock swelled to painful hardness as he watched his crew continue their assault on Ren. Hux felt a flush creep up his neck and face as he watched Ren’s lithe body twitch and buck as his ass was fucked. 

The severe gag prevented him from properly swallowing each load as it was deposited into his mouth. While some of the cum managed to make its way down Ren’s throat, a good bit spilled out over his lips and chin to pool on the floor. Ren’s eyes watered. He made no sound of protest or distress save for the occasional whimper when a fresh hard cock forced its way into his body.

It pleased Hux to no end to watch Ren be used like a common port whore. It also gave Hux perverse enjoyment to watch a few of the officers who had dared question Hux’s tactics and decisions, acting a bit high and mighty, rut like simple beasts.

The only sound in the room was the sound of flesh slapping flesh, Ren occasionally gagging as yet another load of cum washed down his throat, and the rough grunts of his men as they fucked.  
Hux could see Kylo’s massive cock twitch and jerk, precum glistening at the head. 

“Don’t you dare…Ren.” Hux’s voice was low. Ren was getting his face fucked hard by a subordinate officer, the name of whom escaped Hux at the moment, but he obediently slid his eyes to catch Hux’s gaze, acknowledging that he understood. 

“I won’t. Only when you say…General.”

The officer came with a grunt, roughly jerking Ren’s head as he did so. As he pulled out of Ren’s mouth, a large dribble of cum seeped from the corner of Ren’s mouth to slide to the floor joining an ever growing pool. Hux noted that it appeared the gag was cutting into the side of Ren’s mouth for there was a tiny tease of scarlet at the corners.

Hux just about came at the sight of that, his cock lurching in his pants. 

Holding his cigarette between his lips he undid his pants, allowing the engorged member to slip free from the confining fabric. 

Idly he stroked himself as the last two of the officers finished up. 

Draining the last of his wine, Hux rose awkwardly and made his way over to Ren, his engorged cock leading the way. 

Hux stopped in front of Ren…standing square in front of him so his cock was lined up perfectly with Ren’s gaping mouth. 

“Pathetic. How pathetic you are. Look at me…whore.”

Ren did as he was told.

As he did so, Hux could feel Ren push his way into his mind. It felt like a hot fog in his mind. “Does this please you? Am I doing as you wish?”

Hux only nodded. Hux didn’t know how much more he could take. Ren’s lust was almost unbearable, thick and heady, as it combined with Hux’s desire making it feel as if he would come apart. 

Roughly he grabbed a fistful of Ren’s dark hair and thrust himself into Ren’s hot mouth. He pushed all the way in, so the entirety of his cock was encased in velvet heat, and roughly began to thrust. Gagged as he was, Ren couldn’t properly suck Hux’s cock, but he was able to work his tongue a bit and did so…lifting it so it was cushioning Hux’s cock, licking it in a crude fashion.   
It was enough.

“You belong…to….me.” Hux hissed as his cock erupted, washing the back of Ren’s throat.

“May I General?”

In a haze, Hux again nodded.

After a pause, Ren shuddered. Hux didn’t have to look to know that Ren’s cock had spurted its own release, so driven into a frenzy he didn’t even need to touch it to bring himself to climax.   
Ren’s throat worked as he fought to swallow Hux’s load, his eyes watering as he gazed up at Hux with what appeared to almost be adoration. 

Hux pulled his softening cock from Ren’s mouth. 

“Send them off, Ren.” Hux nodded to his men, still standing still and quiet along the wall. 

Again an unseen signal and the men got themselves dressed and somewhat respectable. In single file they exited the room. Hux knew their memories of what transpired here were wiped. They would find themselves back at their posts confused…with a strange feeling of having just fucked but no memory of doing so. Each would be too embarrassed to mention anything to their cohorts…so they would each sit in puzzled silence, carrying on with their respective duties, cocks oddly sticky and satisfied.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [“You belong…to….me.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133660) by [Kyloisadisneyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess)




End file.
